blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Knighty Knights/Gallery/2
King Crusher, part 1 S3E8 Crusher and Pickle driving through the forest.png|Let’s begin today’s Crushersode out here in the forest. S3E8 Pickle singing and prancing.png S3E8 Crusher annoyed by Pickle's singing.png S3E8 Pickle singing and having fun.png S3E8 Pickle stops singing.png S3E8 Pickle "You're not prancing".png S3E8 Crusher refuses to prance.png S3E8 Crusher thinks.png S3E8 Crusher wants to be a king.png S3E8 Pickle likes that idea.png S3E8 Pickle "But kings have crowns".png S3E8 Pickle "I don't think you're gonna find a crown around here".png S3E8 Crusher "There's one".png S3E8 Tower ahead.png S3E8 Crown at tower's window.png S3E8 Crusher reaches the tower.png S3E8 Crusher starts climbing.png S3E8 Pickle "That crown doesn't really belong to you".png S3E8 Crusher "Not yet it doesn't".png S3E8 Crusher reaches the top of the tower.png S3E8 Crusher admires the crown.png S3E8 Crusher tries to lift the crown.png S3E8 The crown is hard to pick up.png S3E8 A chicken is wearing the crown.png S3E8 Crusher "This crown is on a chicken".png S3E8 Crusher shocked "A chicken?!".png S3E8 Crusher spooked to see the chicken.png S3E8 Crusher reverses off the balcony.png S3E8 Crusher lands on the ground.png Climbing the wall S3E8 Shadow of dragon on the ground.png S3E8 Dragon in the sunlight.png S3E8 Dragon carrying the charging station.png S3E8 Blaze and knights catch up with the dragon.png S3E8 Blaze "Follow that dragon!".png S3E8 Charging station in dragon's feet.png|"We need to get the charging station back..." S3E8 AJ "So we can wake up our friends".png|"...So we can wake up our friends." S3E8 Blaze and knights chase after the dragon.png S3E8 Dragon flies past rocks.png S3E8 Blaze jumps over a rock.png S3E8 Yellow Knight "Gadzooks!".png S3E8 Dragon flies up a cliff.png S3E8 Purple Knight "We must follow him".png S3E8 Blaze "I see how".png S3E8 Pulley spotted.png S3E8 AJ describing pulleys.png S3E8 Diagram of pulley.png S3E8 Diagram of pulley in action.png S3E8 Blaze and knights jump in the pulley basket.png S3E8 Blaze and knights in green pulley basket.png S3E8 Left side goes down, right side goes up.png S3E8 We weigh 15.png S3E8 Mountain frogs appear on the cliff.png S3E8 Blaze calling to the frogs.png S3E8 Blaze asking the mountain frogs for help.png S3E8 Mountain frogs happy to help.png S3E8 Mountain frogs jump into the blue pulley basket.png S3E8 Frogs all lined up.png S3E8 The frogs weigh 6.png S3E8 It's not heavy as us.png S3E8 AJ "To pull us up".png S3E8 More frogs appear.png S3E8 Frogs weigh 11.png S3E8 Purple Knight "11 is not more than 15".png S3E8 Yellow Knight calling for more frogs.png S3E8 More frogs fill the basket.png S3E8 Now the frogs weigh 15.png S3E8 Our baskets weigh the same.png S3E8 Green basket rises.png S3E8 Pulley operating.png S3E8 Pulley baskets side by side.png S3E8 Frogs say hello.png S3E8 The frogs still have to weigh heavier.png S3E8 Blaze and knights hear a deep croak.png S3E8 Giant frog appears.png S3E8 Giant frog lands in basket; it weighs 16.png S3E8 16 is more.png S3E8 Green basket raises.png S3E8 Blaze and knights reach the top.png S3E8 Blaze and AJ thank the frogs.png|"Thanks for your help, frogs!" S3E8 Frogs near the lake.png S3E8 Blaze and knights ready to go on.png A Pulley! S3E8 Blaze jumps over a hill.png S3E8 Blaze leading knights over hill.png S3E8 Close-up of rope pulley.png S3E8 Truck trying to pull a pig out of the mud.png S3E8 Blaze comes to help.png S3E8 Blaze and truck pull the rope.png S3E8 Pulley starting to move.png S3E8 Cow lifted out of the mud.png S3E8 Cow successfully lifted.png S3E8 Knights leave after helping out.png S3E8 Sir Blaze reaches a ramp.png S3E8 Sir Blaze flips through the air.png S3E8 Blaze "When you've got a challenge".png S3E8 Truck using a pulley at a well.png S3E8 Blaze passes the well.png S3E8 Purple Knight passes the well.png S3E8 Yellow Knight passes the well.png S3E8 Truck pulls up the bucket.png S3E8 Truck trying to raise a barn.png S3E8 Blaze and knights raising the barn.png S3E8 Barn pulley operating.png S3E8 Barn successfully raised.png S3E8 Blaze and truck high tire.png S3E8 Knights congratulate the barn raising.png S3E8 Blaze and knights pass Joe and Gus.png S3E8 Joe roots for Blaze, lets go of the rope.png S3E8 Gus gets yanked by the pulley.png S3E8 Gus caught in the pulley.png S3E8 Joe and Gus find it funny.png S3E8 Blaze spots another pulley.png S3E8 Pulley hanging from tree.png S3E8 Blaze pulls on the rope.png S3E8 Tree pulley operating.png S3E8 Pulley raises a tree trunk.png S3E8 Knights use tree trunk as a bridge.png S3E8 Blaze swings to the other side.png|Wahoo! Yeah-heh-heh! S3E8 Purple Knight "Three cheers for pulleys!".png S3E8 Purple Knight cheers.png S3E8 Blaze cheers.png.png S3E8 Yellow Knight cheers wearily.png S3E8 Yellow Knight feels tired.png S3E8 Purple Knight feels tired.png S3E8 Blaze sees the knights fall asleep.png S3E8 Yellow and Purple Knights out of energy.png S3E8 Blaze gets out a teddy bear.png S3E8 Blaze puts teddy bear near Yellow Knight.png S3E8 Blaze "We'll wake you up".png S3E8 Blaze hears the dragon.png S3E8 AJ points at the dragon.png S3E8 Dragon flying over the hills.png S3E8 Dragon carrying the charging station farther away.png S3E8 Blaze "Once and for all".png S3E8 Blaze and AJ "Charge!".png|Charge! S3E8 Blaze chases the dragon.png King Crusher, part 2 S3E8 Pickle singing again.png S3E8 Pickle "But when the chicken pecked him".png S3E8 Pickle clucking while singing.png S3E8 Crusher "Pickle, look!".png S3E8 Another tower.png S3E8 Another crown.png S3E8 Crusher "All I have to do is grab it".png S3E8 Pickle watches Crusher climb.png S3E8 Pickle "You can't just become".png S3E8 Crusher ignoring Pickle.png S3E8 Crusher makes it to the top again.png S3E8 Crusher "You're all mine".png S3E8 Crown won't come loose.png S3E8 Crusher struggles with the crown.png S3E8 Skunk wearing the crown.png S3E8 Crusher "It's on the head of a skunk".png S3E8 Crusher shocked "A skunk?!".png S3E8 Crusher disgusted by the skunk.png S3E8 Crusher reverses off the tower again.png S3E8 Crusher falls to the ground again.png To return to the Knighty Knights episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 2 episode galleries